Never Meant
by Alluring Illusion
Summary: The only things he wants in life are the only things he cant have. Lemon in later chapters


Disclaimer: First Inu Yasha...then THE WORLD!!! *Maniac laughter* *sees readers* oh crap now you all know my diabolical plot. Aw well I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic before I update the rest of them, but I couldn't help it! I really couldn't!  
  
It was just swimming around in my head and it was creating a major block up of idea's, giving me writer's block (I really hate it!) so I'm just going to write this and hope for the best. This is my very first attempt at an AU so lets all hope it's not a flop.  
  
Ch1 Keeping the tradition  
  
"INU YASHA YOU LITTLE ASS! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up from the engine of his bike that he was attempting to fix and looked towards the door warily. He stood up and crossed the room to the small window over his computer.  
  
Inu Yasha knew he was going to die this time. After what he did the last time, he was surprised that he still had his head!  
  
Inu Yasha stepped on the desk and quietly opened the window hoping against hope that he could make a quick escape through the orchards.  
  
But no such luck came.  
  
Sesshomaru flung the door to the garage open with such force, that it nearly broke off the hinges.  
  
"Where is it?" He asked in a low voice, a growl. "Don't know what you're talking about Sess." Said Inu Yasha, looking all but innocent as he had half of his body out of the window.  
  
"Like hell you don't know what I'm talking about. I do have a nose you know. Your scent was all over my bank card after I conveniently 'misplaced' it when I was taking a shower!" Sesshomaru yelled as he advanced upon Inu Yasha like an avenging angel from the heavens.  
  
"O yea about that" He said as he prepared to fling himself out of the window, "I was intending to pay you back when I got some money."  
  
"Which means never, you poor excuse of a youkai!" Sesshomaru yelled out of the window that Inu Yasha had just threw himself out of.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Inu Yasha called back as he turned to run towards the front gates, forgetting about his plan to dash through the orchards in his attempt to get away from his brother with his justifiable temper.  
  
"O Shit" was the only thought in his head when he realized that the gates were locked and he didn't know the codes to unlock them.  
  
Looking around desperately, Inu Yasha opted for the house again not realizing that Sesshomaru didn't follow him out that window...  
  
*  
  
"INU YASHA!" Yelled Sesshomaru as he vaulted the couch in the living room where he had cornered his little brother, attempting to cut off his brother's last route of retreat but found, to his dismay, that his brother had picked up his little trick of vaulting over things.  
  
But instead of using the couch as he had, Inu Yasha used the top of his head to get to the door of the living room.  
  
"Gah!" yelled Inu Yasha as his older brother tackled him to the ground after turning around to face the same direction. Sesshomaru flipped Inu Yasha over and pinned his arms to his sides as he straddled his waist.  
  
"Now." Sesshomaru said, as a triumphant smirk planted itself onto his face. "You will give me back my money. All $500 of it."  
  
"Please Sess, just let me explain" Inu Yasha begged.  
  
"Ok you have 10 seconds before I sharpen my claws on throat." Sesshomaru said calmly as he cracked his knuckles and watched his younger brother pale visibly.  
  
"I need engine parts for my Hog" said Inu Yasha as he flipped over, sending Sesshomaru flying into a table with a vase on it. The vase fell to the floor with a crash.  
  
"Oh you're in shit now." Said a voice form the door.  
  
Both boys whipped around to see their father standing in the door, the door open behind him. "That was your mother's Ming Vase and you just broke it. If you boys don't kill each other, she will."  
  
"InuTashio, did I hear something break?" Asked Sakura as she stepped inside the main foyer and closed the door.  
  
"You did, it was your vase." He said as he stepped aside to let his wife asses the damage. "My vase? You don't mean my Ming Vase?" She asked as she surveyed the boys.  
  
Sakura's head snapped up at the silence. "You are going to die but not today. Today is too important. Sit down Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha, clean up the mess."  
  
She ordered this as she sat down on the couch that Sesshomaru had used to vault earlier that day.  
  
Sesshomaru sat across from his stepmother while his father continued to stand in the door. Inu Yasha came back from dumping the vase in the garbage. He took the seat next to his mother when his father started to speak.  
  
"Your mother will not punish you today...well not now at least until you find out why today is important. Today is important because it marks a day in youkai history. Today is the day that you learn of the traditions of which you will chose your mates, because when you mate, you mate for life...well I'm the exception." InuTashio said as he looked at his wife affectionately  
  
"500 years ago, youkai would roam the land at will and find their mates. Many years ago it was decided by the oldest youkai in Japan to set an age for youkai to try and find a mate. The age was 18."  
  
"When a male turned 18 in human years, the families with eligible bitches around the age of 16-18 would sit down and come to a compromise. It would be decided how many months you would get to court her and should she refuse, another meeting would be held with an other family."  
  
InuTashio paused for a moment. He looked at Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. "We, that is your mother and I, have been to see a youkai family in the city. Their 4 children will be moving in with us for a year."  
  
"Why four father?" asked Sesshomaru looking from his stepmother to his father. "And why are they moving here? Couldn't we move to their house?"  
  
"Well this is mostly because we want to meet the family and get used to them should you choose a mate and because you are the male. It is only polite that the male offer his home and show dominance in the matter." Said InuTashio, looking scandalized.  
  
"And we wouldn't want to impose on them. The Higurashi's live in a shrine on the other side of town. Adding 2 people to an already filled house would just not do." Said Sakura, answering the rest of the question for her husband.  
  
"Did you say Higurashi?" Asked Inu Yasha, finally talking after he had been quite during the whole story.  
  
"Yes I did. They manage the Higurashi shrine on the edge of the city. The names of Chihiro's, that's their mother's name, children are-."  
  
"Rin, Kagome, Souta and Shippo." Said Inu Yasha cutting off his father. "Yes, that's them. How did you know?" Asked InuTashio, a look of bewilderment evident on his face.  
  
"Do you remember how I told you my girlfriend was coming over for supper next week?" Inu Yasha asked his father, a blush staining his cheeks. "Well looks like she wont need to anymore. She'll be moving in with us...when will she be moving in with us?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Said Sakura looking like she was going to laugh. "Why" Said Inu Yasha glaring around the room at its giggling occupants, "May I ask do you find this so funny?"  
  
"Because, little brother, you always get so flustered at the mention of your girlfriend. I think I answer for all of us" Sesshomaru said looking around the room, "that we think it's going to be quite an experience for you to live under the same roof for a year with the way you get."  
  
"Well at least I don't have to court her as of yet." Snapped Inu Yasha.  
  
"What do you mean 'as of yet'"? Asked InuTashio. "Has my son had any serious thoughts looming around in his head?"  
  
He said this with a large grin on his face, telling his son that he was going to tease and poke fun at his youngest pup.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up and strode out the door, muttering under his breath about prying parents and siblings as the occupants while his brother, mother, and father stood in the living room roaring with laughter.  
  
*  
  
Sesshomaru woke with the sounds of shouting outside of the house. He got out of bed and looked out the window. A moving truck and a car sat parked just inside the open gate.  
  
He grumbled about waking up to early when he was putting on his blue Nike hoody over his white T-shirt and black pj bottoms he was wearing.  
  
After using the bathroom, he slowly walked down the stairs and opened the door, but instead of seeing the path that lead from his front door, he was met with a large box.  
  
He quickly moved out of the way to avoid a collision. It came in and the person carrying the box laid it down gently on the floor. "Sorry about that" said a girl that looked around 15 with blue eyes and ebony hair.  
  
"InuTashio-sama said to just kick the door until someone answered it but looks like I didn't have to do that thanks to you."  
  
She smiled and put out her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. You must be Sesshomaru." She said matter-of-factly. "And why do you think that?"  
  
"Well because your Okaa-san and Otou-san are outside talking to my mama and papa. And because you are defiantly not my boyfriend, unless you're Inu Yasha in disguise." Kagome said, playfully pulling up his hoody a little.  
  
"So you're his mystery girlfriend that I've heard all about." Sesshomaru said, a mischievous little grin coming to his face. "Inu Yasha talks about me? He told me that he's barely said a word." Said Kagome, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh he talks a lot in his sleep." He said as Kagome blushed deeply. Kagome picked up the box and looked towards the steps. "Which room am I staying in Sesshomaru-san?"  
  
The grin never left the whole time. "You go up the stair and turn left and go down the hall until you get 6 doors down. That's your room."  
  
"Arigato Sesshomaru-san." Kagome said as she lifted the box alittle higher against her chest. Kagome went up the stairs and disappeared around a corner. Sesshomaru ran to the railing and listened carefully.  
  
He almost felt guilty, he really did.  
  
Almost, but didn't.  
  
He had sent Kagome straight to Inu Yasha's room where Sesshomaru knew that Inu Yasha was most likely to be roaming around inside his room in a towel or absolutely nothing considering that he just got out of the shower.  
  
He was praying it was nothing just to get back at Inu Yasha for yesterday and the Ming Vase incident.  
  
True enough, but a moment later, he heard a shrill scream and a "Inu Yasha! Cover up!" and a "Kagome? O dear god!" Sesshomaru heard a door bang shut and feet stomping down so he booted it out the door.  
  
He got halfway down the path when he stopped. A girl, a very pretty girl with black hair pinned to the top of her head, was standing on the driveway, talking to 2 little boys, looking about 7-8 years old.  
  
She was wearing a small white top that exposed her stomach and a pierced bellybutton. It was almost sleeveless, save for 2 little sleeves that were perched on her shoulders. She also wore tight black jeans that went to about 3cm's off the ground and black pumps.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
She turned and saw Sesshomaru looking at her. She smiled and walked up to him. "Hi I'm Rin." She said by way of introduction.  
  
"I'm Sesshomaru. I take it you're the girl that I'm supposed to...what was the word?...ah yes court."  
  
Rin smiled and nodded her head. Looking at her, Sesshomaru only had 2 thoughts in his head. 'She's angelic' and 'don't sound like an idiot.'  
  
Those thoughts, however, were disrupted when twin yells were heard from the house.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!"  
  
Sesshomaru whipped around to see a very wet and pissed off Inu Yasha, followed by an even more pissed off Kagome, marching out of the house towards him.  
  
"I take it you did something to piss them off." Said Rin looking behind him "Oh yea. Big time." He said, taking hold of Rin and turning them around so that she was between him and Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"I'll try and hold them off for a minute and give you a head start. Run." Said Rin, smiling like this was all a big joke, which it practically was.  
  
How could he not all ready love the girl?  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her quickly before he dashed in the opposite direction, running for his life.  
  
A/N: Short I know, and very OOC but remember this is an AU so I'm allowed to do that. Anyway, this is only an opening to a much longer story, so R&R and longer chapters later.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
MotS~ Andi 


End file.
